Sorted
by alexiroseni
Summary: The sorting of Scor, Al, Alice, June, Ly and Rose in my world. This sets the basis for my fics in the Next Gen universe.


Everything is ALWAYS in alphabetical order. Which stinks if you are a Weasley. Worse if you're a Zabini.

_Longbottom, Alice _  
The hat barely touched her head before shouting "GRYFFINDOR"  
The only thing it said to her was "You've the makings of your father in you."  
Alice liked that idea.

_Malfoy, Scorpius_  
He wasn't sure what to think. His Father and Mother had told him not to care where he ended up. His mum had also said the same thing about making friends.  
"Just be who you are." She had said.  
The hat balanced on his head and was quiet for a few beats. He thought maybe it was broken.  
"I am not broken, I am perplexed." a voice in his head replied. He assumed it was the hat.  
"Oh, ok." Scor answered.  
"You are a confusing young man. You aren't like your ancestors, but then you have not faced their challenges. You are like your ancestors, but then you have been raised to be loyal to family. And yet you do not consider most of your blood relations as family, so you have no one to be loyal to but yourself. An interesting complex to have Mr. Malfoy."  
Scor didn't reply, he knew all this, which only proved the hat's point.  
"You're single-minded, determined and set in your ways."  
"When I know what I want I don't stop until I have it."  
"And what do want right now?"  
Scor laughed. "A family."  
"Alright, then I'll sort you where you can find them."  
"Sounds good."  
Of course when the house shouted Slytherin, Scorpius had been skeptical. Then Albus Potter was sorted and he thought maybe he would indeed get what he was looking for.

_Potter, Albus_  
He was up. He remembered the pact that he and Rose had made to truly not care where they were sorted. They would be themselves. They had sworn this when they were little and it had involved a spit handshake. It was still hard to keep himself from caring. So when he sat on the stool and the hat covered his eyes Al did the only thing he could think of, he addressed the hat.  
"Sorting Hat?"  
"Yes Master Potter?" It sounded surprised.  
"Where would I fit best?"  
"Where do you want to fit?"  
Al breathed deep. His Dad had said it would be his choice but right then Al didn't want to choose for himself. He wanted the freedom of knowing that he could make it wherever he landed.  
"I don't truly care. I think I could fit in all four and I mean to act like that while I am here."  
"You are ambitious."  
"I'm going to be the best."  
"Will you risk anything to get that?"  
Here Al paused. "Within reason. Being the best doesn't mean I'll always win."  
"You're smart."  
"I'm a Potter-Weasley."  
"Then you'll want to follow your parents footsteps?"  
"I don't think it matters. I am my own person."  
"Alright then, I'll sort you into..."  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Al was shocked to find he was not shocked nor was he remotely displeased. He saluted his family at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and then, looking at his new house, he let out a laugh. Everyone looked shocked. Except that Malfoy kid. Scorpius was waving him down to sit next to him. So Al did.

_Scamander, Lysander_  
"I don't usually separate twins." said the hat  
"Lor is where he needs to be to become minister, Slytherin will give him connections and confidence. I want to just skate by; no unexpected pressures." said the git.  
"So Ravenclaw?" said the hat  
"Ravenclaw." confirmed the git  
"You can't skate forever." said the hat  
"I won't, but for now...please?" said the git  
"Mr. Potter is also in Slytherin." said the hat  
"Skating, hat, skating." said the git.  
"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat  
"Thanks." whispered the boy.

_Weasley, Rose_  
She hated waiting. She hated being so uncertain. She hated the mystery. She let out a huge breath as she sat and the hat landed on her head.  
"Another Weasley."  
"Yeah, I know, throw me into Gryffindor and let's get this over with."  
"Do you want to be in Gryffindor?"  
"Not really. I want to be with Al, quite frankly."  
"You'd choose what is most convenient for you over what would challenge you?"  
"I've been Al's shadow my whole life. What he does I do. It's easier to just keep it that way."  
"Not easier, more convenient. Becoming your own person is no harder than being someones shadow."  
"Just put me with Al. It's where I want to be."  
"Alright."  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
and she took her seat by her best cousin and his future best friend.

_Zabini, Blaise_  
He didn't move at first. He wasn't used to being called Blaise. Then he quickly took his seat. The hat settled, quietly assessed him with only a few hums and then asked, "You are very close to Mr. Malfoy."  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
"He told me he wanted to find a family."  
June laughed inside. "I am his family."  
"Then I should put you there because you are his friend and disregard your other qualities?"  
"You've done that before, haven't you?"  
"I guess I have."  
"No problem then."  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
And June went to sit with old and new his brothers in arms.

Despite being sorted into different houses Scor, Al, June and Lysander would go on to be known as the "Manly Four". Alice and Rose would be there too, watching as they made fools of themselves. But that is another story.


End file.
